Blackmail
by Lady Strallan
Summary: Doctor Romano gets a letter.


'I'm going now Doctor Romano - see you tomorrow,' said Brenda.

Robert looked at his watch and was surprised to find it was seven o'clock.

"Night Brenda," he called after her and wished he could go too. Unfortunately a mountain of paperwork awaited him. Robert picked up the next folder on his desk and sighed as he opened it. But, instead of a report greeting him there was a single envelope with his name typed on it. He ripped the envelope open and began to read:

_Dear Dr Robert Patrick Romano._

_I know your little secret and if you don't want everyone finding out, I suggest you make your way to your locker this minute._

Robert turned the envelope over in his hand and frowned. He was used to blackmailing people, not _being_ blackmailed. With the shoe on the other foot, he decided he didn't like it one bit. Robert toyed with the idea of ignoring the letter and going back to his paperwork, but he knew he needed to find out who this person was and stop them before they blabbed. He also needed to plot his revenge.

When Robert entered the locker room it was deserted. He walked over to his locker and opened it staring agog at the items that had been placed there. He wondered briefly how someone had gained access to his locker before he saw another note. He read the instructions and began to carry them out, all the time his mind racing with plots of revenge. Robert didn't mind giving orders, but taking them was a different matter.

When he was satisfied he'd followed the instructions to the letter Robert turned and made his way to the office that the note told him to go to.

'Fatal mistake,' he thought to himself. He now knew who was blackmailing him, and that meant he could _really_ start on a plan.

As he walked, he was amazed he hadn't worked out who it was sooner. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that this really was the only person in County with the guts to try anything like this.

The door to the office was unlocked and he didn't bother to knock as he pushed straight in. Robert was disappointed to find it empty. He stood in the doorway wondering why the blackmailer had brought him here.

The light from the hallway filled the room, and he saw the reason. There on the desk sat a gold key with another note and more instructions.

Instead of going to the door that the key was to unlock, Robert went back to his office. He opened his desk draw and pulled out a small package, which he placed inside his jacket pocket.

'You'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you,' he thought as he left his office.

Robert made his way to the stairwell in question and began to climb slowly. All the time thoughts of what he was going to do with this person ran through his mind. When he reached the door he took out the key and paused for a second, and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

'Maybe I should go back to my office and call their bluff,' he thought nervously. However, he knew that was not his style and he'd always faced his problems head-on…he was not about to stop now.

Robert unlocked the door and pushed it open…………..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She turned around at the sound of the door opening and inhaled deeply. She'd begun to wonder if he'd got the letter, and if he had would he do as he was instructed. He'd taken the bait and there he was. Her nerves subsided now that she finally had him where she wanted him, and she stood there for a second reveling in the power she held over him.

She took a step towards him and looked him over…the tuxedo she had placed in his locker fitted perfectly.

Robert stood on the roof of the hospital unable to believe his eyes. A candlelit dinner for two was laid out, but that was not the reason his mouth was hanging open. Walking towards him was the most beautiful women ever. She wore a long low cut blue silk dress and her hair was blowing in the light breeze.

His eyes drifted from her figure to her eyes and he saw they were sparkling with mischief.

"So Lizzie, you know my secret – what will it take to keep you quiet?"

A small grin appeared on her face as she closed the distance between them.

"What I want Robert - is you," she said. Then she placed her hands on his face and pulled his mouth to hers.

Robert found himself locked in the most sensual kiss of his life - he never wanted it to end, but all to soon they had to pull apart for air.

"Happy birthday," she whispered then pulled him towards their waiting dinner.

**I was going to post this for PMC birthday but life got in the way so i thought feb 14th would be the next best date.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
